


Son Fantasme

by MiraculousMale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, NSFW, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousMale/pseuds/MiraculousMale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting off yet another one of Hawkmoths akumas, Marinette is exhausted and decides it is time to g to sleep. But this changes when a certain black cat steps into the picture. MariChat/ Smut/ One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son Fantasme

Marinette through herself on her bed the moment she made it up the stairs to her room. Every fiber of her body was screaming for sleep, she was barely able to keep her eyes open. Tikki was asleep in her purse, Marinette could hear her soft snoring. She envied her kwami as she stood up. Her legs trembled as she made her way over to her desk and sat in her chair. Her maths and history homework was sprawled on her table, all the pages mixed with each other. She sighed and started organizing her desk and got to work, cursing herself for leaving everything for the last minute. Being a superhero half the day was hard when she later had to go back to her regular old teenage self.  
She could feel her eyelids closing with every number she tried to decipher and her mind could not make up any of the calculations the sheet asked her to do. As she kept on working, her head started falling onto the table until she could only see black. Everything around her was black, there was no sounds, no people, no homework, just her. Marinette welcomed the darkness happily.  
All of a sudden, she was startled awake by a tap at her window. She rubbed her eyes and started cursing the bird that had probably just freaking crashed into it. She was ready to get on her knees to help the bird when, all of a sudden, she could see a pair of bright green eyes staring back at her. She blinked again and, to her surprise, saw the one and only Chat Noir himself standing at her window, his cat like smile gleaming in the dark.  
Marinette never really got home feeling so tired after fighting off Hawkmoths little minions, but, when battling Nathanael, she had had to team up with Chat as her regular self. She was sure that what had exhausted her the most was the fact that she had to act all swooning and googly eyes for the dumb kitty, a task Mari had been surprised to find out was actually very hard.  
This had gone down a couple of hours ago now, so she was surprised to find her companion standing at her window.  
Still feeling very groggy, Mari opened the window and Chat Noir pranced right into her room with no invitation and proceeded to lay in her bed, his smile never leaving his face.  
“Hello Princess.” He purred, his green eyes burning into hers.  
Normally, Marinette would know that she now had to keep up an act and act all surprised and excited that the cat was in her bed looking up at her, but Marinette was in no mood for his games right now.  
With a scowl on her face, she looked back at him. “What do you want kitty?” she asked.  
The cold response fazed Chat Noir for a moment, but just for that small moment, since his smile came back, bigger and brighter than before. Great, he liked a challenge.  
“I just couldn’t stop thinking about you Princess” he said, his eyes scanning her body from head to toe. She was embarrassed that she was still wearing the same dirty clothes still, but her bad mood was too present to really care about that right now.  
“Really?” Marinette asked, sarcasm pouring from her mouth. “One would think the great and mighty Chat Noir had more important things to think about.”  
“Now, I like how that ‘might’ sounds next to my name” He said with a chuckle. He sat up in her bed and looked around the room. “I wonder if you think he is great and mighty.” Chat Noir nodded over at Marinettes wall. The colour rushed from her face as she noticed what he was looking at. No matter where you looked in Maris room, the eyes of the beautiful model Adrien Agreste looked back at you.  
Quickly, Marinette placed herself in front of the cat and he smiled at her. Her scowl intensified.  
“You haven’t answered my question” She said coldly, “Why are you really here?”  
At this, Chat stood up. He towered over her, so he had to tilt his head down to really look at her face. The smile was gone from his face, leaving behind just a tinny smirk. Marinette looked into his big, green eyes and felt the intensity in them. The colour of his eyes was one she had never in her life seen before. There were no jewels in existence that could be compared to the way they shined, and the contrast with the black mask that hid his identity made them even brighter. How had she never noticed them before?  
Marinette snapped out of her daydream right when Chat started talking.  
“Do you take me for a liar Princess?” He asked. He even made his voice sound hurt. “I came here to see you.”  
Marinette could feel his breath brush against her skin with every syllable he whispered. His breath was sweet and warm. She swallowed, feeling flustered all of a sudden.  
She stepped away from Chat Noir and gave her back to him. She couldn’t think with those eyes looking at her that way. What was happening to her? She was usually immune to the cat’s charms when she was using her mask and acting like Ladybug, why was it different now?  
“Well” Marinette finally answered, feeling a bit out of breath “It’s impolite to just barge into a lady’s room you know?” What? Impolite? What was she even saying?  
She heard Chat chuckle. He had probably gotten closer to her since she felt is warm breath again against her neck. This made her shudder and Chat snickered once more, this time wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his body to hers.  
“Is my Princess cold? I could warm you up really quick.” He said this into her ear, which, to her embarrassment, made her knees weak. What was wrong with her!?  
“It would seem you don’t remember my name since you only call me ‘Princess’.” She said, her voice cracking a bit in the end. She realised they had been whispering this whole exchange, which was great since her parents were in the house. It wouldn’t be good if they came up and found her in her room with a guy dressed in black latex from neck to toes with a little bell collar. Yeah, not great.  
“Now, how could I not know the name of the most beautiful girl in Paris?” Chat strengthened his grip on Marinette and forced her to turn around. His face was inches from hers, green eyes blazing, mouth curled in a cat like smile, a little dimple forming on his right cheek. “Marinette” he whispered, almost as if her name was their little secret, too precious to speak out loud for others to hear.  
Marinette could not believe what was happening right now. She was in her room at night, no lights turned on with a guy who, to his knowledge, she had only seen once in her life, embracing like too lovers who haven’t seen each other in forever.  
She noticed Chat was waiting for an answer of any kind, but she was absolutely speechless. She had never once been dry of sassy comebacks to all of Chats advances, but it looked like, the moment she took her mask off, she was putty in his hands.  
“I don’t really know what to say, I barely know you” she lied. Her hands were resting on his chest and she could feel the toned muscles that laid underneath his suit. She saw that her hands were trembling and she hoped he hadn’t noticed.  
Chat Noir sighed and pulled Marinette even closer to him (if that was even possible). He rested his forehead on hers and looked her straight in the eyes. Maybe she had dreamt it, but she swore she saw a tinny hint of recognition flash in his eyes.  
“This might sound crazy to you” he whispered “but I feel like I know you very well.”  
As he said that, he closed the space remaining between them and placed his lips on hers. At first, Marinette was shocked, but, after a second, she sighed into his mouth and relaxed. She laced her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. Closer, she needed him closer.  
Chat Noir responder and picked her up, making Marinette straddle him in the air. The kiss got more intense with every step they took toward her bed. When Marinette felt Chat stop walking, she unhooked her legs from his waist and got into her bed, never once breaking the kiss.  
She pulled Chat on her and he obliged, placing his body between her legs and closing any space between the two bodies. Marinette mixed her fingers with his hair and was marvelled at how soft it felt against her demanding fingers.  
She felt Chats hand travel along the side of her body, his claws grazing lightly her sensitive skin. Wherever he touched her, she felt a trail of fire being left behind. When he got to the hem of her shirt he stopped, as if asking for permission. To answer him, Marinette grinded her hips into his, making Chat sigh. His hand started traveling up her shirt. He broke the kiss and started going down to her neck, a tiny moan escaping Marinettes lips. This pleased Chat since she felt him chuckle against her skin.  
Her head cleared a bit when Chats lips were no longer on hers. His soft, sweet lips…. What was she doing? She was in her bed, with freaking Chat Noir, her partner, letting him touch her in all the ways she wanted to be touched. She could stop everything now, her mind told her it was the best idea, but, at the same time, every other part of her body told her to let him continue.  
Oh, fuck it she thought and gripped Chats hair, making his lips get back to hers. In a single movement, she found herself on top of Chat Noir, straddling him. Something was poking her on the inside of her thigh, and she was pretty sure it was not his phone.  
She broke the kiss and looked Chat in the eyes. The hunger in his eyes made Marinette feel powerful. It was a different kind of power than the one she had always experienced as Ladybug. She looked down at Chat and she could see he wanted her. And, she found out in that moment, she wanted him.  
With that realization, Marinette proceeded to take off her shirt, but she was stopped when Chat placed his hands on hers, the cold of her claws making her shiver against the hot of her skin.  
“Let me” he whispered, his husky voice making her want to devour him in that second. But, obediently, she let Chats long and elegant fingers replace hers.  
Slowly, almost painfully so, he started to pull her shirt up, revealing inches of skin. She could feel his cold claws scratching her skin and she hissed in pleasure. Nothing had ever felt this good.  
The shirt came off and Chat flung it to the side. He looked at Marinettes almost bare chest, his hands caressing her waist. His hands trailed up and he cupped her left breast, slightly squeezing it, making Marinette arch her back, his touch driving her insane. The fabric of her bra scratched her skin where Chat had touched her and all she could think about was how his hands would feel against her.  
“Take it off” Mari whispered, her voice trembling. Chat sat up with Marinette still on top of him. Looking directly into her eyes, he snaked his hand behind her back and, with a single movement of his hand, he un-clasped her bra. It slid down Marinettes arms. She took it completely off and looked at Chat. He wasn’t staring down, he was looking into her eyes, his hand still on her back. In the darkness of her room she could only see his eyes, the rest of his face hid in shadows.  
“Now it’s your turn” Marinette whispered. Chat looked at her once more and, bringing her close to him, he de-transformed. There she was, on top of Chat Noir, topless. It was a little unfair that he wasn’t topless as well.  
Without giving it much more thought, Marinette hooked her fingers to the hem of his shirt (no more sexy latex) and pulled Chats shirt over his head. In that moment, Chat grabbed Mari by the waist and flipped her onto the bed, regaining his original place on top of her.  
She was delighted to find that she could still see his beautiful eyes. Now they were a more normal shade of green, but the hunger prevailed in them. Chat stared kissing Marinette on the neck again, getting the reaction he probably wanted from her. She moaned and clawed at his back, trying to make him come closer. She wanted to feel his chest against hers, but Chat had other ideas.  
Lightly, he made his way down Marionettes neck, leaving her more and more breathless with every kiss, until he got to his destination. He hovered above her right breast, she could feel his breath against her bare skin, driving her mad with pleasure. In one quick movement, he seized her nipple in between his lips and Marinette was in heaven. The amount of pleasure she received from that one action was incredible. She moaned again, not a whisper anymore, and arched her back, grinding against Chats jeans.  
Chat stopped what he was doing and returned to her mouth, groping every part of her body he could. Marinette mas sure she was going to leave a permanent scar on Chats back with the way she was clawing at him. She decided to get a hold of his pant waist and tug at it, hopping Chat would get the message. He froze for a second, just a second, and then proceeded to do as Mari had asked. He unbuckled his belt and, as quickly as he could, he got rid of his pants.  
Once he was done with his, he proceeded to do the same with hers. Marinettes breathing had increased and could now be considered panting. She helped Chat unclasp her jeans and take them off (stupid skinny jeans). In that moment, they looked at each other, the weight of what they were doing suddenly becoming clear to both of them, lying in bed in just their underwear, heat rising in the room.  
Chats breathing was heavy, she could feel sweat forming on his muscled arms.  
“Marinette” he said, his voice a whisper filled with passion “are you sure you want this?”  
Marinette stopped for a second, assessing the situation. She was in bed with Chat Noir, her partner, in just her underwear. Her heart was beating at a million miles an hour and all she could think about was how much she wanted to feel him…. Closer.  
She nodded, not being able to articulate the single syllable of her answer. Thankfully, Chat could make out the gesture. He leaned to his side and pulled out a wallet from his jeans pocket, taking out of it a square object from it.  
He got back on top of her and Marinette heard a wrapper being ripped open. Her heart started beating faster and faster, her breathing hitching in her throat. She took of the last bit of her clothes, finding the middle of it wet. She flung it aside and positioned herself in bed again.  
Slowly, gently, Chat placed himself back on top of Marinette. He placed his forehead on hers, she could feel him on her entrance, her blood felt like burning hot lava in that moment.  
“Wait!” I said, a little too loud. Chat was startled and sat up.  
“I am so sorry my Princess, I should have seen that you were uncomfortable, I’m sorry” Chat stammered. Marinette was a bi embarrassed by herself, but was quick in comforting Chat.  
“No, no, kitty, it’s not that, it’s just that… I want to know who you are… Please.” The last word came out in a whisper.  
Chat didn’t answer. He just moved close to Marinette and whispered into her ear “Close your eyes Princess.”  
Marinette did as she was told. She closed her eyes and she was in more darkness, not even Chats eyes visible now. And then, when she could see through her eyelids that Chat had turned on the lamp she had on her bedside table, she began to open her eyes and…  
And her phone started vibrating besides her head, her favourite song blaring, startling her and making her open her eyes wide.  
Sun was shining through her open window, hitting her in the face. A sheet of paper was stuck to her cheek, drool having pooled all over her homework.  
A dream Marinette thought it was just a freaking dream.  
She looked at her phone. Four missed calls from Alya. She was an hour and a half late for school. She ignored her phone and, undressing herself, she got into her bed and fell asleep, hoping Chat would come into her dreams again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading my first ever fic in this fandom! I hope you enjoyed it, and to get any sneak peeks or if you just enjoy using the site, feel free to follow me on tumblr: you-canot-touch-me.tumblr.com  
> and I also use fanfiction if you are interested! https://www.fanfiction.net/~miraculousmale


End file.
